Justifiers: HQ? (Comic 2)
Cassandra was with Scarlet, Jennifer and Martin in front of a an elite Powerstrike facility. Jennifer then said “This place looks huge.” Scarlet then said “It is.” Cassandra then said “Is this where you work?” Scarlet then said “Yeah I got moved up to this facility a few months ago after I stopped a super powered group of thugs from killing the mayor.” Cassandra then said “That was you?” Martin then said “I thought you looked familiar, but I thought it was just because I saw you in a dream.” Scarlet then lifted her hand right below her nose and said “Sorry, you’ve got to be this tall to even get in line.” Martin then said “The picky ones always end up alone, long legs.” Scarlet then said “I don't think I have to worry about that.” Martin then said “Oh, and why is that?” Then Sonya Roberts walked out of the facility with Greg right beside her. Greg walked up to Scarlet and said “How’s it going baby.” He then kissed her on the lips and stared passionately in her eyes. Scarlet then said “I’m doing fine, baby.” Martin then said “Oh so you’re a tall, dark, and handsome kind of girl?” Scarlet then said “Exactly.” Martin then said “Well if you ever get a need for speed, call me.” Greg then looked down at Martin with aggression in his eyes saying “Who’s the light skinned toothpick.” Martin then said “Oh that was rude, you don't see me saying, who’s the big black boulder.” The two stared each other down when Sonya Roberts said “That’s enough.” The two then backed-off each other and looked at Ms. Roberts. She then said "This is |Greg and he is going to join the team." Martin then muttered the word “Great” sarcastically under his breathe. Aura then said “What can he do?” Ms. Roberts then said "He is good with his hands and can make or fix any heavy duty vehicle, not too mention he’s got enhanced strength and durability." Martin then said “So he's just another Spirit?” Scarlet then said “I’m not a mechanic and he’s not the same level as me when it comes to strength, durability, and skills in the battle field.” Greg then said “Well I wouldn't say your far better but your definitely superior in those fields.” Martin then said “Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship.” Greg then said “You know I can bend you like pretzel.” Martin then said “If you can catch me.” Inferna then said “One more word from you two and I’ll blast you both.” Aura then said "Well…he seems like he will be a good edition to the team." Scarlet then said “Wait…who’s protecting you now Ms, Roberts.” Ms. Roberts then said “Your not the only elite agents we have stationed in the area. But right now I’ve got guards following me around until they get your replacements.” Ms. Roberts then said “Now are you all ready for the tour?” Inferna then said “Lead the way ma’am.” Ms. Roberts then led them inside the facility. Ms. Roberts then said “This is the ground floor of the building, as you can see this place is heavily guarded with an electric fence, heavily armed guards, surveillance cameras, and more.” Cassandra then said “Place looks impressive.” Ms. Roberts then said “This level is where my office is, and several meeting rooms, along with rooms for guards such as armories, weapon caches, break rooms, the usual.” Jennifer then said “This place looks top of the line.” Ms. Roberts then said “Well when your one of the highest ranking agents in the business, it comes with benefits.” Martin then said “Is this the entire base?” Ms. Roberts smirked and said “Come with me.” She led them down the hall to a dead end. Jennifer then said “What are we doing here?” Scarlet then said “Just watch.” Sonya then said “Scan, password 0642Firewing” A green light spread wide and went up and down scanning the entire room. A voice then said “Scan Compete Welcome Ms. Roberts and guests.” The wall then slide open showing an huge elevator. Sonya then said “Climb on in everyone.” Everyone then got inside the elevator and it then took them down quickly to the 2nd floor. Martin then said “So you’ve got an underground level, pretty cool.” Sonya then said “Yeah well this floor is where you all will be staying along with some extra bedrooms the floor also has a cafeteria.” Cassandra then said “Do we have assigned rooms or do we pick?” Sonya then said “I’ll just have you pick, unless you all can't work it out.” Martin then said “Well we're all big boys and girls.” Scarlet then said “Most that is.” Martin then said “Well I wasn't counting Greg.” Jennifer then said “What did I say about talking Martin.” Martin then said “Oh my bad.” Sonya then said “Well let’s jump back in the elevator to see the next floor.” Cassandra then said “How many floors do you all have.” Greg then said “5.” Jennifer then said “Wow, my last base didn't have one.” Scarlet then said “Well when you work for the best you get the best.” They all then got inside the elevator with it taking them right to the next floor. Sonya then said “This is the prison containment facility only level 8-10 clearance can get to this level.” Scarlet then said “Unless you have someone with that level of clearance with you.” Jennifer then said “What’s the clearance to access this elevator?” Roberts then said “6” Martin then said “So, all Justifiers get level 6 clearance.” Jennifer’s hand began to glow as Martin then looked at her and said “Hey, I was just asking a question.” Sonya then said “Well yes you will all be updated to level 6 clearance immediately, with exclusive cards.” Greg then said “Finally getting some respect.” Cassandra then said “How many criminals are in here?” Roberts then said “Well this is a facility for recently captured criminals, before we move them to a prison that can take care of them better, but now we have 7.” Jennifer then said “Business getting slow.” Roberts then said “I wish it was. We’ve had a radical spike in super powered criminal activity with numerous people being killed, attacked, and robbed. It’s just that over the years criminal have gotten smarter and have gotten more difficult to capture that’s why I’ve been called in to make this task force.” Greg then said “So we're some kind of Justifiers.” Martin then said “That’s actually a good name.” Roberts then said “Call yourselves whatever you want, on paper your called Task Force 24” Scarlet then said “I like Justifiers better.” Roberts then said “Let’s go to the next floor.” It had everything the team needed. The 4th level had training rooms and several labs for studies and creation. Sonya then said “This floor is our enhancement level.” This is where you train to make yourselves better, and where our scientist study and observe to keep up ahead on and off the battle field. It's filled workout rooms that can test any of your abilities to help push you to your max and make you better.” Scarlet then said “I stay at this floor most of the time.” Greg then said “Isn't this the level, where we first me?” Martin then said “Can we please move on.” Sonya then said “Alright let’s move to the final floor.” They got inside the elevator and walked out into the 5th floor with mechanical suits everywhere, along with vehicles, weapons, and others.” Greg then said “Now this is where I stay most of the time.” Cassandra then said “You might see me here too.” Greg then said “I didn't know you had a thing for this kind of thing?” Cassandra then said “This kind of thing is what I majored in for college.” Greg then said “We might have to put that degree to the test then.” Just then a voice said “What’s going on Greg!” Greg looked over and saw a short caucasian man with brown hair, and grease stained clothes. Greg then said “Well if it isn't my main man Jim Morris.” Jim then said “I heard you got yourself a promotion?” Greg then said “Yeah, don't worry I’m not moving.” Jim then said “Good, I need you help around here.” Roberts then said “This is Jim Morris everyone he runs this floor, he’s the brains that orchestrates this whole facility. He’s responsible for pretty much any major advancement we’ve made in this base when it comes to technology.” Cassandra then said “I might have to see you in action.” Jim then looked at her stunned by her beauty and said “Uh…yeah anytime.” Martin then said “Hey, what’s with the tank on wheels?!” He then pointed at a huge vehicle that was green and completely armored.” Jim then said “Me and Greg built this baby together.” Greg then said “It’s my greatest achievement.” Scarlet then said “He spends most of his time either talking about it or working on it.” Greg then said “I call it The Stone.” Jennifer then said “I’ve never seen anything like it.” Greg then said “It’s one of a kind with the ability to drive up to speeds of 350 miles per hour. It carries an array of weaponry able to blast through substances like titanium but it takes hours depending how dense the metal is. It can cover any terrain and has good gas mileage for its size and the amount of gas it demands. It can hold up to 250 tons without breaking down. It can-” Jim then said “Alright that’s enough they’ll figure the rest out later.” Roberts then said “Well that’s basically it, I’ll be in my office if you need me. Jim then said “And if you need something fixed or made I’m your guy.” Martin then said “Well I guess it’s time to relax.” Scarlet rolled her eyes and said “You don't have a working bone in your body.” Martin then said “What are you talking about all my bones work.” Greg then said “You won't if you keep messing with my girl, little man.” Scarlet then said “Let it go baby.” Martin then said “I’m going up to my room, man.” Jennifer then said “Hey, Cassandra, want to test out the workout equipment?” Cassandra then said “I’d rather stay here and help out.”Scarlet then said “I’ll workout with you Jen.” Greg then said “You two have fun, I’ll be down here working on my Stone.”